


Intervention: Benton

by rsadelle



Series: Intervention [1]
Category: E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-20
Updated: 2000-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton during "May Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention: Benton

Shock and disbelief and then just hurt and anger. Hurt that Carter, *Carter,* could do this to everyone, to him. Anger that he would throw away everything he'd learned, everything Peter had taught him.

Carter's fist slamming into his face wasn't a surprise. It hurt, but it was okay; if that was what Carter needed, he would be okay with that. That was what he would give him. But that wasn't quite enough and he instinctively knew which button to press, what would make Carter crumble into his arms.

And then Carter's hand clutching at his neck and all he can do is press his lips to Carter's hair and whisper that it will be all right.

And it would be, it really would, even if he was disappointed and Carter was resentful when they got on the plane. It would be okay because Carter would get help and be able to come back to work with him again. Carter would be able to come back and be part of his life again. Carter would take up his old place in his life again. Carter would be okay. Carter would.

So long since he last prayed, but now, now, he was speaking to a God he wasn't sure he remembered. Asking for Carter's recovery. Asking for Carter's return. Asking for Carter.


End file.
